<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Slap A Dead Dude! by JoSeeFeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432562">Don't Slap A Dead Dude!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen'>JoSeeFeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellywalkers Takeover [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:03:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry Blossom watches the others figure out a plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellywalkers Takeover [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Slap A Dead Dude!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Life is like a TV show chika!" Dr. Wasabi frowned, for once. I didn't think I'd ever seen her frown, it's chilling. Also, why did she call me chika? My name is Cherry Blossom Cookie! Do cookies think my name is ugly...? " You know that the main character will win in the end, but you still get stressed when it tricks you. But, you have the guts too continue it, or you don't! In the end it doesn't matter!"</p><p>Dr.Wasabi was talking about life! How could she say it doesn't matter in the end?! I get we're in a crisis but gee... I wish we could have a picnic.</p><p>" Erm, alright... How's Knight doing over there?" I call over. He can't be doing much better, I assume.</p><p>" He's in a... DRUM-ROLL ANGEL COOKIE!" Dr.Wasabi smiled and threw her arms up, pointing to Angel, who giggled and started patting their thighs to make a drum-roll. " A COMA!!!"</p><p>" Wait that isn't happy happy-" Angel whimpered immediately frowning.</p><p>" Except the truth! He's out cold, and I'm sure he isn't sleeping! Check this out-" Dr.Wasabi crouched down and smacked Knight Cookie across the face. He did not wake up. How cruel! Never slap someone in a coma! Or in general!!! " Pretty impressive huh? I got a cookie breathing again! Though, he could be in that ratty coma for... Ever really!"</p><p>" Wow! I sure am glad we have a doctor here! Knight would be gone for sure without the help of Dr.Wasabi!" Hero beamed, clapping a bit. Did you know Hero Cookie is a SUPERHERO!? We talked about it while Dr.Wasabi was patching Knight Cookie up! He said ' I have no reason to hide my identity anymore, and there's no one to write mean newspaper headlines about me anymore, so why not tell everyone?' Which, if you look into deeply, is a little sad. But if you don't it seems very brave! I'm sure building yourself super powers can be quite stressful, especially at his young age! " Now... Where do we store his... Body?"</p><p>" Hm. It seems we've ran out of space on the wagon, we couldn't fit his large stature there even if we tried..." BlackBerry looked over to the wagon. Despite it being incredibly large (it has about as much room as the average school bus! We were really well off hehe...) it had all out food, water, cooking supplies, sleeping supplies, personal objects, and other conveniences on it. Knight was never in the wagon anyways, he was on the HORSE. " Hm... This is going to seem extreme, but do any of you know how do drive?"</p><p>We all sat in silence. We... We never had a reason to learn how to drive! The days used to be SIMPLER!!! I lived in a small village we just WALKED everywhere!</p><p>" Uhm..." Strawberry Cookie, who was standing with Mustard Cookie behind all of our backs raised her hand up and spoke quietly. " Sorry if this, uhm, doesn't really help much but I... Have my learner's permit..."</p><p>" Great! I'm honestly a little surprised none of us adults knew how to drive." BlackBerry smiled, covered her grin with her hand faintly.</p><p>" I know how to drive I just always get too hyper and drive the vehicle into a wall." Dr. Wasabi sighed.</p><p>" Interesting. Strawberry, how about you and I go to find a car somewhere? I grabbed a map while we were still in the mall. There should be a car lot a bit pas that building over there." BlackBerry pointing to a semi-tall building, it looked like some sort of school. But why a school there? In the dead center of the city?</p><p>" Alright...!" Strawberry's eyes glimmered. " But, how will I be driving? Will I just be following the wagon as you guys ride along? I can't drive without an adult though..."</p><p>" Don't worry, I'll be there with you, but we just found quite a few cookies..." BlackBerry turned around and thought for a moment. " Who would rather ride in the car with Strawberry Cookie and I than in the wagon?"</p><p>Mustard Cookie raised her hand, so did Apple Cookie. Said and done! Unfortunately, I had to stay in the wagon, because nobody will let me walk, all because I have a fever! My legs are numb! I swear!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>